Some extra info on my OCs! :)
Luun Name: M..my name is Luun. Age: Err.. I'm 14 in Irken years.. Parents: I don't have any anymore.. What's Your Style?: My style... I guess I like comfortable clothes. I also like pastel colours... They don't make me stand out too much. Do You Have a Flaw? If So, What Is It?: I'm.. I'm really shy... And I can't talk with anyone too easily... And I don't stand up for myself... If I do, I might end up hurting someone's feelings... Pet: I've had many animals come into my home, and I've helped them if they needed it... I like animals very much. Do You Have a Crush?: N..not at the moment... Sibling(s)?: Y..yes! My big brother Blin... :) Also, myy SIR unit NAE is like a sister to me.. Favorite Activity?: W..well, I enjoy drawing... I also like caring for animals and nature. I also have fun designing clothes for NAE to make.. And I like baking.. Biggest Problem?: My biggest problem is probably my inability to communicate with others very well.. Favorite Famous Person?: There are a lot of very admirable people out there... I couldn't pick just one. Best Subject?: I enjoy art and textiles... I also like cooking.. Worst Subject?: Umm... I'm not very good at drama... Closest Friend(s)?: I'm not sure... There are lots of people who have been very kind to me, and I'm grateful of them all.. :) NAE Name: My name is NAE! Hi! :D Age: Umm.. I dunno! :D Parents: Do SIRs have parents?? What's Your Style?: I like all kinds of styles! I like trying new things :) Do You Have a Flaw? If So, What Is It?: Well, some say I'm too trusting... And sometimes I lose my temper if someone's mean to Luun. Pet: Me and Luun look after the wildlife! ^^ Do You Have a Crush?: I don't really know... I think I might have one on TAZ! :O Sibling(s)?: Luun is like my sister :D Favorite Activity?: I like making clothes that Luun designs, eating, and playing! I especially like playing batman :D Biggest Problem?: Hmm... I can't think of any! :O Favorite Famous Person?: Maybe Lady Gaga? She's so free spirited and wears such interesting outfits! :) Best Subject?: If I went to skool, then probably textiles, music and drama :D Worst Subject?: Math... -__- Closest Friend(s)?: TAZ, Luun, KiMi, PUFF, and I wanna be friends with LiLi! :D Blin Name: Hey there! I'm Blin! :) Age: I'm 16 :) Parents: Nah, me and Luun are orphans. What's your style?: Umm... I don't know really, just something comfy :) Do you have a flaw?: Yeah, I tend to bottle up my emotions. ^_^ Pet: Nope, just LOL and me :) Do you have a crush?: No, I haven't met anyone yet! ;) Sibling(s)?: Yep, my little sis Luun :) Favourite activity?: I like sketching I suppose... I also like making music :D Biggest problem?: When there are arguments going on between people... It's annoying and they always try to get me to take a side! :/ Favourite famous person?: Dunno XD Best subject: Music, art and lunch :D Worst subject: Math and science... Closest friend(s)?: Luun :)